Ayudando a una niña perdida
by Kai3d2y
Summary: En una calle, un sonido llamó la atención de Rukia. Al ver a una niña pequeña perdida, Ichigo y Rukia deciden ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres. Mal summary.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en un reto del blog Ichigo and Rukia stories.**

 **Titulo horroroso lo sé, pero no se me ocurría ninguno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ayudando a una niña perdida**

En el cielo se abría una senkaimon, dejando así que saliera desde allí una chica de estatura baja, ojos color violeta y de pelo moreno. Miro lo que había bajo sus pies y sonrió al ver que por fin había llegado a su destino: la ciudad de Karakura.

A base de shumpos llegó hasta la tienda de Urahara donde tenía preparado un gigai para ella. Una vez dentro, fue andando hasta la casa de cierto pelinaranja. Respiro hondo y toco el timbre.

-Rukia-chan- exclamó Yuzu cuando la vio- que alegría verte. Pasa, pasa.

-¿Esta Ichigo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí. ¡Oni-chan!- grito hacia las escaleras- ¡tienes visita!

Al escuchar aquello Isshin se acercó corriendo a la entrada para saber de quién se trataba.

-RUKIA-CHAAAAN- gritó y se corrió hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazó- QUE ALEGRÍA QUE ESTES AQUÍ.- se separó de ella y fue corriendo hacia el poster de su esposa- MASAKI, NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA HA VUELTO. QUE ALEGRIA.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- preguntó Ichigo algo molesto bajando las escaleras- ¿Rukia?- se sorprendió al verla, pero enseguida le sonrió- cuanto tiempo. Vamos a mi habitación a hablar.

-MASAKI, ¿has oído eso? Nuestro hijo se está convirtiendo en un adulto.

-¡Solo vamos a hablar pervertido!- le grito poniéndose rojo.

-Tu familia sigue igual de animada que siempre- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa una vez en su habitación.

-Sí. ¿A qué has venido?

-Me han puesto una nueva misión en la sociedad de almas. Al parecer, el número de hollows que aparecen en Karakura vuelve a ser más elevado de lo normal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Hasta que me ordenen volver.

.

.

-¡Por allí!- exclamó Rukia señalando el lugar de donde procedía el sonoro aullido de hollow.

-Lo oigo.

Los dos estaban en su forma de shinigami intentando atrapar a un hollow que se les hacía muy resbaladizo. Aquel hollow cuando veía que estaba en peligro, volvía al mundo vació para volver a salir un poco más tarde en otro lugar.

Cuando los dos lo vieron, Ichigo se adelantó e intento atacarlo, pero aquel hollow volvió a esconderse.

-Mierda. Lo hemos vuelto a perder.- dijo Ichigo frustrado.

Rukia sacó su teléfono móvil para observar por donde iba a salir el hollow, peor no daba señales. Esperaron durante unos minutos, pero no volvía. Por lo tanto ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a sus cuerpos y esperar a que reapareciera.

.

.

Rukia e Ichigo iban caminando por la calle cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido.

-Ichigo, ¿has oído eso?- le preguntó la morena alarmada.

-¿Un hollow?- respondió este al no haberlo escuchado bien.

-No idiota- Rukia se paró un momento para escuchar de donde procedía- allí- dijo mientras corría hacía una calle a la derecha.

-Oi. Espera Rukia.- comenzó a correr tras la chica.

A medida que iban avanzando, aquel sonido se hacía más sonoro y más claro. Parecía ser el llanto de un niño. Ichigo, tras entender la situación, comenzó a correr más rápido adelantando a la morena. Rukia por su parte, como si de una competición se tratara corrió más deprisa intentando alcanzar al chico. Pero solo lo consiguió cuando él llego a su destino.

Ichigo miró abajo. Era una niña pequeña que no paraba de llorar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba delante suya. Ichigo se agacho para mirarla mejor.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La niña levanto la vista, y al ver el ceño fruncido que tenía delante, comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto alarmado Ichigo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- le preguntó casi gritando la morena.

-Yo… nada.

-Apártate, la estas asustando- le dijo pegándole un patada.

La niña dejo de llorar al ver el espectáculo que estaban haciendo los dos mayores. Al ver como aquella chica bajita le pegaba al chico que tenía esa cara que la asustaba, no pudo evitar aplaudir.

-Ves, eras tú quien la asustaba- le reprocho la morena. Después se agacho y miro a la niña con una sonrisa- Hola, pequeña ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y tus papas?

-No lo sé- contesto de manera triste y amenazaba con volver a llorar.

-Tranquila- le dijo Rukia intentando evitar lo que se avecinaba- entonces te has perdido. No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlos.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatro- contesto mostrando en su mano cinco dedos, a lo que Rukia le agarro de la mano y le bajo uno mientras la pequeña la miraba interrogante.

-Esos son cuatro, antes tenías cinco.- le contesto sonriendo. Rukia se levantó y le dio la mano- ven, vamos a buscar a tus padres.

-¿El también viene?- preguntó señalando a Ichigo que se encontraba algo alejado de ellas observando la escena.

-Sí.

-No me gusta. Me da miedo.

Ichigo al escuchar aquello gruño, su ceño se volvió más fruncido y se cruzó de brazos. La niña respondió a aquello escondiéndose detrás de la morena.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo Rukia- te acabaras acostumbrando. Y si en algún momento te asusta, me lo dices y yo le pego.

-No me parece justo Rukia.

-Cállate- le grito la morena y luego se giró hacia la niña- ves, todo está controlado. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? Mi nombre es Rukia, y el de él es Ichigo.

-Hana.- le contesto y luego miro a Ichigo- ¿tu nombre es fresa?

Ichigo gruño más fuerte y frunció más el ceño (si podía). Hana cogió la mano de Rukia y tiro de ella para indicarle que le daba miedo. Entonces la morena como le prometió le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Deja de asustarla!- le grito Rukia y fue a coger la manita de Hana. La pequeña por su parte miraba a Ichigo y se reía de forma traviesa. Las dos comenzaron a andar buscando a los padres de la niña.

-Maldita niña- susurró Ichigo cuando estuvo seguro de que la shinigami no lo escucharía.

Tras un rato andando, Rukia le pregunto cuál era la razón por la que se habían separado.

-Yo estaba con mi mama en el centro cuando hubo un fuerte boom- dijo abriendo sus manitas para "recrear" de aquel modo la explosión- yo me asuste y solté la mano de mi mama y salí corriendo y me perdí.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron. Ambos sabían que era lo que había creado la explosión, sin lugar a dudas tenía que haber sido el hollow con el que lucharon horas antes y que había escapado.

Tras horas buscando, comenzó a salir el atardecer.

-Creo que tendremos que dejarlo por hoy- dijo Ichigo- ya es tarde.- miro a la niña y se agacho intentando tener la cara relajada y dándole una sonrisa fingida- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, cenamos algo, y te quedas allí durmiendo?

La niña lo miro insegura y levanto su rostro para mirar a Rukia.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- contesto Rukia- yo también me quedo en su casa.

-Entonces vale.

.

.

-Nos hemos encontrado a esta niña- decía Rukia fingiendo que lloraba. La niña miraba a la familia de manera curiosa mientras Ichigo se llevaba una mano a la nuca- estaba sola, no encuentra a sus padres, es una tragedia…

-Lo que Rukia quiere decir- le interrumpió el chico- ¿es que si se puede quedar esta noche aquí?

Isshin y Yuzu miraron a la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papa, déjala quedarse aquí- dijo Yuzu llorando.

-Por supuesto que si hija- decía abrazando a Yuzu y después corrió hacia el poster gigante de su mujer- ¡Masaki! No solo ha vuelto nuestra tercera hija, sino que ahora tenemos una cuarta hija.

-Solo se quedara esta noche- le reprocho Ichigo, a lo que la niña se apartó de él y se acercó a Yuzu.

-Ichigo ¿Qué has hecho? A una niña pequeña no hay que tratarla así- le regaño su padre. En seguida se fue a una habitación y volvió con un montón de pinzas alrededor de su barba.- Mira, Hana-chan, tengo barba.- le dijo acercándose a la niña.

-Ya tenías barba.- le dijo con tono aburrido Karin- y la vas a asustar todavía…

Pero la niña al ver el gesto de Isshin, el cual estaba mezclado entre el dolor que le hacían las pinzas y un intento de mueca graciosa, comenzó a reírse.

-Qué cosa más rara- dijo Karin sorprendida.

Durante la cena, Isshin hacía de las suyas para divertir a la pequeña Hana. Rukia los miraba divertida y los tres hermanos hablaban de como encontraron a la pequeña.

Tras la cena, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. A la niña le pusieron una cama junto a la de Rukia. Las dos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente cuando la ventana se iba abriendo poco a poco. Desde ahí, entro un peluche en forma de león y enseguida se abalanzó hacia la cama de Rukia.

-¡Nee-san!- gritó el peluche.

Rukia se despertó e inmediatamente le atizo un puñetazo en la cara justo cuando este estaba a punto de llegar a sus pechos.

-Nee-san, he venido para que no te preocupes por mí.- dijo dolorido el muñeco.- Se que no era tu intención dejarme tirado, por eso he venido aquí antes de ir a la habitación de Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Después de haberme metido otra vez en mi cuerpo

 **Flashback**

 _-¿Crees que volverá a aparecer?- le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia._

 _-Sí. Ese hollow no andará muy lejos._

 _-Cuando vuelva acabare con él- dijo Ichigo decidido cogiendo a Kon por la cabeza y metiéndolo en la mochila bruscamente._

 _Los dos siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta de que la cremallera se abría poco a poco. Kon asomo la cabeza y vio que cerca estaban pasando un grupo de chicas. Entonces el peluche se quedó atontado mirándolas, saliendo cada vez más de la mochila hasta caerse del todo. Miro hacia atrás y vio que Ichigo y Rukia no estaban muy lejos, por lo que se quedó un rato mirando a las chicas._

 _Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban._

 _-O no, ¿y ahora qué hago?- pensó poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla- ¡ya lo sé! esperare hasta que se haga tarde, entonces volveré a casa. Para entonces nee-san estará muy preocupada por mí, seguro que incluso habrá llorado. Entonces yo llegare como un héroe y le diré "nee-san, he pasado por muchos peligros, pero ninguno de ellos podía evitar que volviera a tu lado" y ella me abrazara fuertemente entre sus pechos. Sí, eso hare._

 **Fin flashback**

-Nee-san he pasado por muchos peligros, pero…

-Cállate, despertaras a la niña- le interrumpió haciendo que sus ilusiones terminaran hechas trizas.

-¿Qué niña?- pregunto mirando hacia todos los lados para encontrarse a Hana dormida- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó casi gritando por lo que se llevó un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de la morena.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hana frotándose los ojos.

-Oi nee-san, me has hecho…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Rukia le tapó la boca.

-¿Ese muñeco ha hablado?- pregunto Hana sorprendida.

-No es nada, es solo un sueño.- pero Kon seguía haciendo ruido.

-¡Un muñeco que habla!- grito la niña corriendo hacia él y lo sujeto en el aire. Kon no sabía que hacer- me gusta- y la niña le dio un fuerte abrazo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, siguieron buscando a los padres de la niña, pero no los encontraban por ningún lado. La niña cada vez se deprimía más. Pero de golpe su rostro cambio por completo.

-¡Por aquí vivo yo!- exclamo ilusionada. Agarro la mano de Rukia y comenzó a correr entre las calles.

-Oi, espera- gritó Ichigo.

-Corre Ichigo, que pierdes a Nee-san.- le ordenó Kon sacando la cabeza de la mochila.

-¿Y a ti porque te hemos traído?

-Porque Hana-chan quería que fuera con ella. le gusto más que tú.- le pico a Ichigo y este le pego en la cabeza y cerro la cremallera.

Unos metros más adelante, Rukia y Hana corrían hasta que la pequeña se paró frente una puerta.

-Esta es mi casa.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver si están tus padres.

Rukia todo el timbre pero no contestaba nadie. _"Qué raro"_ pensó.

-La puerta estará abierta.- dijo Hana- la de la entrada siempre la dejamos abierta durante el día.

Hana se adelantó y la abrió. Entro a dentro corriendo y llamando a su madre. Pero nadie respondía. Rukia observo el hogar de la niña y le impresiono lo grande que era. En la parte delantera tenía un amplio jardín que llevaba a una casa de dos pisos. Se acercaron a la entrada para abrir la puerta de casa, pero esa estaba cerrada. Hana dio un rodeó por toda la casa seguida de Rukia. Detrás de la casa se podía ver una gran piscina con unas hamacas al lado, y de allí se podía acceder a la casa a través de una puerta corredera de cristal.

-Esta puerta suele cerrar mal.- le dijo Hana.- a mama no le gusta que este así. Esta semana iba a venir alguien a arreglarla.

Rukia cogió el extremo de la puerta y con un poco de fuerza consiguió abrirla del todo.

-Rukia- escucharon la voz de Ichigo llamándola.

-Aquí.

Ichigo siguió hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido y se acercó a ellas. Entro a dentro y al igual que la morena, se asombró de los lujosos que parecían ser los muebles de aquel lugar.

La niña subió unas escaleras para buscar a su madre dejando atrás a los dos adolescentes.

-Vaya, es una casa preciosa- dijo Rukia.

-Sí, pero ¿esto no es un allanamiento de morada?

-No creo, al fin y al cabo hemos traído a la niña. Mira- señalo en una estantería- tienen un montón de fotos.- Rukia se acercó a ellos y pudo ver como en todas ellas aparecía una niña pequeña, junto a una mujer, en otras salía ella sola, y solo en una salía una niña de no más de tres años con dos adultos.- Ichigo… ¿te has dado cuenta de que solo nombra a su madre?

-No. No me había dado cuenta- decía juntándose con la morena y viendo la foto- ¿crees que su padre… está muerto?

-Puede ser.- escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras y dejaron la foto donde estaba.

Los dos miraron a la niña y vieron que estaba deprimida. Rukia se acercó a ella y se agachó.

-Seguro que tu mama ha ido a buscarte y luego vendrá. Nosotros podemos esperarla aquí contigo, si quieres.

La niña asintió. De ese modo se pasaron los cuatro toda la mañana jugando para distraer a la niña. Tan solo pararon de jugar para comer la pizza que habían pedido a domicilio. Después de comer, a la niña le comenzó a entrar sueño por lo que se fue a su habitación y se echó a dormir.

-Ichigo, ¿no te parece extraño que su madre no haya venido ni para comer?

-Sí. Pero igual es porque esta como loca buscando a su hija que ni siquiera descansa. O habrá comido fuera.

Los dos chicos estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el teléfono de Ichigo sonó.

-Si- respondió- ¿ahora?... vale… ahora voy a comprarlos.- colgó y miro a Rukia.

-¿Quién era?

-Yuzu. Tengo que irme a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Podréis encargaros tú y Kon?

-Sí claro. Ichigo, parece que le has cogido cariño.- le contesto con una sonrisa de manera burlona.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió él mientras sus se tiñeron de rojo.- me voy.

Rukia se quedó sola en la casa. No sabía muy bien podía hacer. La niña estaba arriba con Kon durmiendo. Y no se atrevía a hurgar en las cosas de la casa. Tan solo le quedaba esperar a que Ichigo volviera o a que lo hiciera la madre. Pero no sabía cuándo la segunda iba a volver, y al primero le llevaría casi una hora (ya que la casa de la niña estaba a unos 20 minutos de la suya) entre comprar y volver.

Pero su aburrimiento no pudo durar mucho tiempo. Poco después escuchó el aullido de un hollow. Rukia llevó su mano a su bolsillo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado llevar a Chappy.

-Mierda, si siempre la llevó conmigo ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?

Rukia subió las escaleras corriendo y solo se detuvo a la hora de entrar en la habitación de Hana. Abrió la puerta despacio y vio que la niña seguía dormida y que junto a ella estaba el peluche. La morena se acercó a Kon y lo removió para despertarlo.

-¿Nee-san?

-Kon quédate con Hana, hay un hollow cerca.

-Vale.- contesto adormilado y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Rukia salió de su gigai y fue hasta el hollow a base de shumpo, dejando su cuerpo inmóvil en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

.

.

Poco después de aquello, Hana despertó. Miro a su alrededor y solo vio al peluche de león junto a ella durmiendo mientras murmuraba algo sobre chicas. La niña aburrida cogió una pelota que tenía en su habitación y bajo las escaleras.

-Rukia. Fresa- llamó a los dos adolescentes.

Hana al ver que estos no respondían se acercó a la puerta corredera del jardín y la abrió para salir a jugar. Una vez allí, la niña comenzaba a golpear el balón en la pared de su casa y a cogerlo. Pero en una de esas, la pelota se cayó a la piscina.

La niña miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien a quien pudiera pedirle que le alcanzara el balón. Su madre siempre le había dicho que no podía estar cerca de la piscina si no había alguien mayor para cuidarla. Hana, con pensamiento inocente de que no creía que le fuera a ocurrir nada malo, se agacho junto al agua y con su pequeño brazo intento alcanzar la pelota. Estaba a unos centímetros de cogerla, por lo que se asomó un poco más. Sus pies se resbalaron con el agua que salía a la orilla de la piscina y callo dentro.

La niña se iba hundiendo en el agua mientras trataba de subir de alguna manera moviendo con fuerza sus extremidades, pero le era imposible.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad. Ichigo subió a su habitación corriendo a por su insignia de shinigami sustito y se la acerco al pecho para salir de su cuerpo. Pero al escuchar que el aullido había parado, se detuvo por completo.

" _Rukia habrá acabado con él"_ \- pensó el pelinaranja- _"un momento, si Rukia está allí, ¿Quién se ha quedado con la niña?"_

.

.

Kon se levantó de su siesta todavía algo adormecido. Se estiro y miró alrededor. Entonces recordó que Rukia le había encargado cuidar a Hana. Busco a la niña con la mirada pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Bajo de un salto al suelo y camino por toda la casa llamándola, pero en ningún momento obtuvo una respuesta. Cuando llego a la sala, pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta y despreocupadamente salió por allí para buscarla. Pero al ver a la niña en la piscina abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Hana-chan!- el peluche se acercó al borde de la piscina y pudo ver como la niña intentaba moverse para salir del agua- yo te salvare.

Dicho eso el león se lazó al agua, e intento nadar hacia la niña, pero no se percató que su relleno de algodón se hacía más pesado con el agua y se hundió sin poder remediarlo.

.

.

Rukia había terminado al fin con aquel hollow. Guardo su zampakuto y se dispuso a volver a la casa cuando un sonido le llamo la atención. Parecía ser el llanto de una mujer. Se metió a un callejón y pudo ver que se trataba de un espíritu.

-Hola- le saludo Rukia, pero la mujer se alejo más de la chica- no temas, el hollow no te volverá a intentar hacer daño- le sonrio la moreno de manera tranquilizadora- debes ir a la sociedad de almas.

-No. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy un shinigami. Y tengo que…

-No. No puedo irme a ninguna parte. Tengo que encontrar a mi hija.

-¿Tu hija?- pregunto Rukia desconcertada, trago saliva antes de volver a hablar- ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

.

.

Ichigo corrió apurado suponiendo que la niña se había quedado sola en la casa. Tan solo tenía cuatro años, por lo que no sabía si estaría bien ella sola. Pensó que probablemente seguiría dormida, pero quería asegurarse de que así fuera.

El pelinaranja entro por la puerta de la entrada y subió las escaleras. Al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, entro y se sorprendió al ver que no había absolutamente nadie. Entro en otra de las habitaciones y solo se encontró el gigai de Rukia. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y bajo las escaleras.

-Hana- llamó el chico- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Fresa?- escuchó que venía del jardín.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- comenzó a reprocharle Ichigo enfadado- ¿Por qué has salido a…?- no pudo terminar la frase y se quedó mirando a la niña boquiabierto con los ojos como platos.

-Fresa ¿Qué ocurre?- se fijó en que el pelinaranja miraba hacia su pecho y agacho la mirada.-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto asustada. Lo que la niña tenía en el pecho era una cadena rota. La agarro y tiro un poco de ella asustada.

-No lo toques.- le advirtió Ichigo con tono demasiado severo como para asustarla.

El joven se acercó a ella mirando a todos lados buscando su cuerpo hasta que lo encontró en el agua.

-¿Qué miras Ichigo?- pregunto la niña, intento asomarse, pero le joven no le dejo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hana, ¿Por qué no entras a casa?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ichigo?- le pregunto confusa.

-Entra a casa.- ordeno el joven.

-Ichigo- escuchó la voz de Rukia, este miro de reojo y la vio en su forma espiritual- tenemos que hablar.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Qué haces así vestida?- le preguntó la niña cuando la vio con el uniforma de shinigami.

-¿Cómo puede… verme?- preguntó asustada la morena. Miro a Ichigo y este agacho la mirada hacia la cadena que tenía en el pecho.

La tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente, ninguno de los mayores sabía que decir, y la niña los miraba confusa sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

-¿Hana?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer que venía de la sala.

-¿Mama?- preguntó la niña al reconocer aquella voz y la busco con la mirada y fuer corriendo hacia ella.

Las dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos. La madre se agacho y observaba a Ichigo comprendiendo que era lo que le había sucedido a Hana. El joven bajo la mirada y la volvió a dirigir a la piscina.

-Rukia, mételas adentro.

La morena asintió y le hizo un gesto a la madre. Esta comprendiendo que era lo que querían hacer, hizo caso a lo que dijo Ichigo. Una vez estuvieron dentro y echaron las cortinas, el pelinaranja se quitó los zapatos y la camiseta y se lanzó al agua. Bajo el agua se dio cuenta de que también estaba Kon. Por lo que buceó hasta él y luego agarro el cuerpo de la niña para llevarlos a la superficie.

-Gracias Ichigo.

-Tú no te ahogas.

-No. Pero tengo demasiado agua en el relleno.- contesto el peluche mirando al cielo- Ah, hay que salvar a Hana ella…

-Es tarde- contesto secamente poniéndose la camiseta.- su cadena del destino está rota. No puede volver a su cuerpo.- miro seriamente el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, cogió su chaqueta y se la puso por encima- haremos el entierro de almas y llamaremos a la ambulancia para que se lleven el cuerpo.- termino de ponerse los zapatos y entro en la sala seguido de Kon (el cual dejaba todo mojado a su paso).

-¿Entonces no recuerdas lo que paso?- vio que Rukia preguntaba a la niña.

-Solo estaba jugando.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes jugar junto a la piscina?

-Lo siento- contesto la niña agachando la mirada.

La mujer se agacho y puso un mechón de pelo de su hija tras su oreja con cariño.

-Ahora tenemos que irnos a otro sitio.

-¿A dónde?

-Vamos a ir con papa.

-Pero él está en el cielo.- dijo confundida la niña- ¿Por qué vamos allí?

-Ellos nos llevaran, y entonces viviremos allí con él. ¿No quieres verlo?- la niña asintió con brusquedad- bien, ahora despídete de tus amigos.

Hana corrió primero hasta Kon y lo abrazo empapándose de agua.

-Adiós peluche.- lo soltó y miro a Rukia y la abrazó también- te echare de menos Rukia-chan.

-Y yo a ti pequeña- le contesto acariciándole la cabeza.

La niña se separó y miro a Ichigo, el cual le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes la cara así- le dijo la niña imitando su ceño fruncido a lo que Ichigo rio levemente- a ti también te echare de menos fresa.- y para sorpresa del joven también le dio otro abrazo.

Tras la despedida, Rukia hizo el entierro de almas y ambos observaron como dos mariposas se iban alejando del lugar. Sin decir nada, Rukia se fue a por su gigai mientras Ichigo llamaba a emergencias.

Explicaron a la policía que habían ido a la casa a visitar a la niña y que se la encontraron en la piscina. Ellos les explicaron que habían encontrado el cuerpo de su madre entre los escombros de la explosión.

Al día siguiente las dos fueron enterradas junto a la tumba del padre de Hana. La ceremonia había sido corta, y aunque Ichigo y Rukia no conocieran mucho a aquellas dos, fueron los últimos en irse del cementerio.

-Al final tenías razón con lo de su padre- le comentó Ichigo a Rukia.- ¿crees que habrán conseguido reunirse los tres en la sociedad de almas?

-No lo sé.- respondió la chica.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Ichigo tras unos minutos en silencio.

-En si habrán conseguido llegar juntas.- le contesto mientras observaba las tumbas- nii-sama me contó que yo llegue junto a Hisana a la Sociedad de Almas. Espero que ellas también lo hayan conseguido. Ya sabes cómo es aquello.

Ichigo la miro seriamente y después volvió a dirigir su mirada a las tumbas.

-Estoy seguro que será así.

.

.

En un distrito de la sociedad de almas.

Un nuevo espíritu camina por las calles buscando con la mirada.

-Hana, ¿Dónde estás?- llamaba la mujer. Pero no obtenía respuesta- Hana contesta.

-¿Esta bien, señora?- le pregunto un anciano que pasaba por allí.

-Sí, no se preocupe, solo estoy buscando a mi hija.

-¡Mama!- llamó la niña que llegaba corriendo y esta se giró para verla.

-Ahí esta- le contesto con una sonrisa que el anciano correspondió y fue andando hasta donde estaba Hana- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mi lado? Todavía no conocemos la zona.

-Lo siento. Pero mira- se giró y señalo con un dedo hacia un hombre que llegaba corriendo al lugar- he encontrado a papa.

-¿Ryu?- preguntó la mujer mirando al hombre sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Sakura, Hana- corrió y las abrazó fuertemente- no tendríais que estar aquí, eso quiere decir…

-No importa- dijo la mujer- ahora estaremos los tres juntos.

.

.

 **Se me hizo muy difícil matar a la niña, pero no quería que se quedara sola sin sus padres y necesitaba a Kon en la piscina.**

 **Sé que es muy trágico pero le he puesto un final feliz.**

 **Lo de Kon lo deje así, supuse que al ser un alma artificial él no se ahogaba, además creo que en un capítulo relleno le paso algo parecido.**


End file.
